[unreadable] The initial COBRE grant (P20RR15587) was awarded to University of Idaho (U of I) investigators in September 2000 and funded the "Center for Investigating the Molecular and Cellular Basis of Host-Pathogen Interactions". The overall objective of this center is to build on our current core of strength in microbial pathogenesis and establish the U of I as a premier institution with a nationally recognized biomedical program in an area with this thematic focus. Thus far, the COBRE program has been successful in enabling us to integrate the programs of several established biomedical scientists with those of newly hired, tenure-track, faculty. Since submission of our original COBRE proposal, there has been an evolution in the technology available and required by each of the COBRE investigators. This COBRE supplemental request was developed based on research ongoing in each of the projects, while taking into consideration future grant requests by our group and by other biomedical researchers at the U of I and elsewhere in Idaho. Specific Aim 1 will enhance the biomedical research competitiveness and productivity of COBRE Center coinvestigators by providing state-of-the-art cell separation technology. We propose to accomplish this aim by purchasing two critical instruments: 1.) PALM Robot-Microbeam Laser Ablation and Cell Retrieval System; and 2.) BD Biosciences Immunocytometry Systems FACSAria Flow Cytometer. The PALM Robot-Microbeam Laser Ablation and Cell Retrieval System will provide advanced research capabilities that are currently not available at the U of I or at any institution in Idaho. The advantage of this system is its ability to perform non-contact laser microdissection. This system is key to many of our cell biology projects that involve cell or organelle isolation and retrieval followed by DNA, RNA, or other types of molecular assays. The U of I Flow Cytometry Facility is currently equipped with a FACSCalibur that possesses only rudimentary cell-sorting capability. The FACSAria Flow Cytometer will substantially enhance our sorting capability; a critical need for each of the COBRE investigators. Furthermore, the modular design of the FACSAria system allows for installation of other specialized units in response to future research needs. The two instruments and accessories requested in this proposal will directly benefit (i) the core researchers in our COBRE Center for Investigating the Molecular and Cellular Basis of Host Pathogen Interactions, (ii) recently hired tenure track faculty being supported by Idaho's second funded COBRE (Center for Processes in Evolution) and (iii) other biomedical research endeavors facilitated by the Idaho BRIN project. [unreadable] [unreadable]